Total Drama What's the name again? APPS CLOSED! (Sorry :( )
by potterheadgeorge
Summary: Welcome to a new season of Total Drama, 21 contestants will battle it out! (Rated T for cursing, sexual reference and violence!)
1. Audition!

Please put this in review!

Full Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Looks:

Race:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Do you want to have a bf/gf?:

If so, what personality are you looking for?:

Good or Evil (Please take time to think about this one!):

**Direct Message me your Audition Tape! DO IF YOU WANT A ****BIGGER ****ROLE!**

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Biggest Fear:

Strength? (Strong, Middle, Weak):

Height? (Tall, Medium, Short):


	2. Welcome to Total Drama PART 1

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama... Whatsitsname! Seriously what is it?

Chris: Anyways, welcome to a new season of Total Drama! Are first contestent coming is... Virginia Huert!

*A girl with brown hair that reaches her shoulders and covers one eye, and has vividly green eyes, pale skin, a thin body. She doesn't look very wears an oversized black hoodie with blue tights, and grey sneakers. Wears a small silver locket. She falls out of a plane next to Chris*

Virginia: Hello Chris, nice to meet you...

Chris: Nice to meet you too *cough* weirdo! *cough*

*Virginia clenches her fist and looks angry*

Chris: Nevermind! Are next contestent is Timothy Sandfort, furd? fun? Whatever...

*A white boy with droopy green eyes, short brown hair, and is built like a farmer but is Chubby. Falls out of a plane next to Virginia*

Timothy (mumbling): I'm going to kill Emma for sending me here...

Virginia: Who's Emma?

Timothy: My 8 year old sister, my family sent me here to get a girlfriend or something.

Chris: Enough chit-chat! Next up is George Cross!

*A white American skinny boy with a bowl cut, brown hair and dark brown eyes, he is short and is carrying a computer and a backpack falls out of the plane*

Chris: Hey George! What's with the un-broken computer?

George: Sorry, never leave anywhere without my gaming computer! And...

*George takes out the 7 _Harry Potter_ books*

George: My lovely books...

_Confessional (Timothy)_

Timothy: That guy is craazzzyyyyy!

_End Confessional (Timothy)_

Chris: Whatever, next is Sarah Kupchick!

*A skinny white girl with light brown hair and green eyes falls out of the plane*

Sarah: Hey Chris!

_Confessional (George)_

George: I think I'm in love.

_End Confessional (George_

*Sarah looks towards George's stack of Harry Potter books*

Sarah: Is that the Harry Potter series?

George: Yep.

_Confessional (George)_

George: Yep, in love!

_End Confessional (George)_

Sarah: Cool, anyway is this everyone?

Chris: Nope! 18 people left! Next is, Brendan Bartling!

*They all laugh*

*A white boy in a blue shirt, khaki pants, and orange shoes. He has brown hair, brown eyes, is muscular, and is about six feet tall falls out of a plane*

Brendan: Hi, can I have some popcorn?

*Brendan puts on a charming smile*

Chris: Sorry dude, no way!

*Brendan sits down*

Chris: Next is, Luke Psaros!

*A white brown haired kid with a bowl cut, he's tall*

Luke: Sup George!

*George and Luke high five*

_Confessional (George)_

George: Just to make things clear, Luke's my best bro, I trust him.

_End Confessional (George)_

Chris: Next up is, Lukas Magnus!

Luke: Magnus? Really?

*A Afro-Native American with Dark brown skin, luscious black curls that cover his face and touch the back of his neck (at night he wears a white bandanna), no facial hair, dark thick eyebrows, long eyelashes, left ear piercing, black steel-toed combat boots, black skinny jeans, army green t-shirt, and black hoodie with blood stains on it*

Chris: Are, are those real blood stains?

Lukas (sarcasticaly): Oh yeah, there real.

Chris: Can, can you at least wash them off?

Lukas: There. Not. Real.

Chris: Ok... Next is Rosalynn Sharipo!

*A light blonde, almost white hair that goes to her shoulders in a crimped way with right bangs that cut right above her right eye with a very large and alert blue eyes that are so light, they almost look white. She is extremely short and skinny with no meat or curves to her body whatsoever. She is very frail and fragile and looks as though the wind could blow her aside. Falls out of a plane.*

Rosalynn: Oh my gosh. I'm actually here.

_Confessional (Lukas)_

Lukas: Yeah, she's definatly going down.

_End Confessional (Lukas)_

Chris: You are. Amazingly... Man now I wish I picked Smith...

Luke: Who's Smith?

Sarah: Yeah, who's Smith?

Chris: Some party girl who auditioned.

Chris: Whatever! Next is James Rhodes!

*A boy with Light brown skin, Jet black hair with red tips, dark brown eyes wearing asleeveless black hoodie, crisp black jeans and Basketball shoes falls out of a plane*

James: Sup Chris!

Chris: Hello James!

Chris: Next is Amelia Harper!

*A Caucasion girl with dirty blond hair tied into a braid her bangs are tucked under her ears she has pale skin, and dark pink lipstick. She wears a blouse and skinny jeans. Drops out of a plane*

Amelia: Hey people! Where are all the girls?

Chris: They'll be here.

Chris: Next is Chip Cross!

*George groans*

*A blond haired, tall, blue eyed, guy falls out of the plane and lands next to George.*

Chip: Hey George!

*George grunts*

_Confessional (George)_

George: Chip is my older brother, he beats me in chess, he never gets rejected and hates me. With him here I have no chance at the million!

_End Confessional (George)_

Chris: Awww, a family united! Next is Swain Lee!

*A dark, dark brown haired kid with blue eyes falls out of the plane he has a coumputer with him*

Swain: George, wanna get working on _MicroBit_?

George: Yeah sure later.

_Confessional (Swain)_

Swain: Um, so I guess I'm supposed to say my thoughts in here. Point is: Never seen the show, my friend, George ad I are planning on making a game company he covinced me to come here.

_End Confessional (Swain)_

Chris: Next is Mackenna Vanhorn? Vanhorn?

*A girl with a big face, long black hair, green eyes and is tall falls next to Chris*

*Everyone laughs at Mackenna (including Chris)*

Mackenna: What?

Chris: Van-Horn! Ha! Ha!

*Mackenna clenches her fists*

Chris: Nevermind!

Chris: Next is, Nathan Grendal!

*A small guy with a buzz cut, green eyes and is tan hits the ground with a _thud!_*

Chris: Did you forget you parachute?

Nathan: When Chef, opened door I got sucked out couldn't gra-

Chris: Blah blah blah! Next is Charile Hanson!

*A VERY skinny guy, with swift black hair and blue eyes falls out a plane.*

Charlie: Sup everyone!

*Everyone is freaked out of the fact that you cn see his heart beating*

Charile: What?

Chris: Uh, nothing! Next is, Tory? Where's the last name? Never told me? Wow.

*A girl with glasses long black hair, blue eyes, and is tall. Falls out of the plane*

Tory: Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hello.

Chris: Next is, Eva Novinski!

*A small girl with small light brown hair, she has green eyes and hits Brendan hard in the "ki-wi's"*

Brendan: Get off me! I was sleeping!

*Brendan doesen't move*

Brendan: Can uh, someone move her?

*Eva jumps off Brendan*

Chris: Yeah... Next up is... Molly Anderson!

*A tall chubby girl, with long silky brown hair and brown eyes falls out of the plane*

Molly: Hey everyone!

Chris: Next is Adam Davis!

*A guy with Black hair curly short hair and brown eyes. He's thin and has some muscles. Scar on his left eyebrow and tattoos all over his back that are all music relative. He wears glasses.e he slowly glided down*

Adam: Yeah...

*Adam turns to the girls and looks nervous*

Adam: Nothing.

Chris: here's Arlee Jonson!

*A guy with black hair, black eyes,a dark blue bucket hat,a red scarf covering his mouth, black jacket, navy shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes*

Arlee: So I'm the last?

Chris: No 1 more. Sambria Adams!

*A beautiful blonde hair with zcurves and legs probably be the most beautiful girl on the show wears a pink lacey shirt lands gracefully and all the guys stare at her.*

Sambira: Hey everyone.

Nathan: Hey...

_Confessional (Sambira)_

Sambira: Wow, they've already liked me... This is just to easy...

*evil laughter*

_End Confessional (Sambira)_

Chris: Now... INTERN!

*A intern runs up with a TV*

*Chris takes out a clicker and turns on the TV it shows 2 lists of characters and symbols above them*

Chris: Teams!

*Everyone looks at the TV and see-

**The Dirty Warthogs**

**Chip**

**Brendan**

**Tory**

**Mackenna**

**Nathan**

**Lukas**

**Arlee**

**Molly**

**Amelia**

**Charlie**

**Eva**

**The Stubborn Toads**

**Timothy**

**Adam**

**Virginia**

**Sambria**

**Rosalynn**

**George**

**Luke**

**Swain**

**Sarah**

Timothy: Wait! They have more people!

Chris: Fine! I'll give them do bad stuff... Anyway, next episode PART 2! We're gonna, surf! My style!

**ME: Good, Bad? Sorry if you can't be in story! Please don't hate, I know I suckkkkkkkkkkk at writing, but you get the concept. Right?**

**Bonus Part!**

Chris: What will we do with him?

Chef: No idea Chris, god knows if he'll make it...

Chris: I know... Hopefully we don't have to pay to much money.

Chef: Let's just hope he's okay...

*Chef and Chris Leave the lab and in a robot suit is [Blank]*

**ME: Later you'll understand what this means...**


End file.
